darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Materials
This is a list of the available materials on the game for designing clothing at Tailoring Booths. This list is sorted by planets. Alderaan Merchants of Alderaan Peacock Cloth .......................................... 84 credits Synthclothen ........................................... 21 credits Nerf Wool .............................................. 21 credits Denim .................................................. 32 credits Shimmerfur ............................................. 53 credits Shimmersilk ............................................ 74 credits Cloth-of-Gold ......................................... 131 credits Alderaanian Whitcloth .................................. 89 credits Alderaan: Hip Holster's Tauntaun Cashmere ...................................... 42 credits Gundark Cashmere ....................................... 47 credits Aeien Silk ............................................. 95 credits Denim .................................................. 32 credits Exotic Feathers ........................................ 84 credits Alderaan: Tradable Goods by Wosen Drey Shimmerfur ............................................. 53 credits Bespin Cloud City: Market Tower - Public Bazaar - York the Chadra-Fan Peacock Cloth .......................................... 80 credits Aeon Brocade .......................................... 149 credits Cloud City: Market Tower - Leek Nimray's Odds and Ends Glassite Beads ......................................... 40 credits Shimmersilk ............................................ 70 credits Durasteel Fashion Links ................................ 30 credits Cloud City: Public Spaceport - Ugnaught Opportunists Shimmerfur ............................................. 50 credits Bothuwai Bothawui: Alpha Block - Weapons Emporium Gundark Cashmere ....................................... 43 credits Synthleather ........................................... 58 credits Shimmerfur ............................................. 48 credits Glistaweb ............................................. 135 credits Byss Jaleeb's Marina and Store Spike-Snail Pearls ..................................... 63 credits Abyssin Gold ........................................... 42 credits Elastex ................................................ 42 credits Denim .................................................. 32 credits Synthclothen ........................................... 21 credits Glassite Beads ......................................... 42 credits Corellia Fallon Fashions - Twi'lek Salesman Strawcloth ............................................. 42 credits Bantha Fur ............................................. 32 credits Nerf Wool .............................................. 21 credits Synthleather ........................................... 63 credits Shimmersilk ............................................ 74 credits Glistaweb ............................................. 147 credits Shimmerfur ............................................. 53 credits Rajo Aeien Silk ............................................. 95 credits Elastex ................................................ 42 credits Nerf Wool .............................................. 21 credits Synthclothen ........................................... 21 credits Denim .................................................. 32 credits Coruscant Coruscant: East Tower of the Palace - Lobby Coruscant Brocade ...................................... 68 credits Vrooshan's OmniEmporium Cloth-of-Corusca ...................................... 125 credits Coruscant Brocade ...................................... 68 credits Synthclothen ........................................... 21 credits Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Courtyard Leruka Cloth ........................................... 57 credits Thyferran Saricloth .................................... 78 credits Durasteel Fashion Links ................................ 31 credits Nerf Wool .............................................. 21 credits Dantooine Kashyyyk Kashyyyk: Graawlchyyyckiee Kashyyyki Rhinohyde .................................... 53 credits Vine-silk .............................................. 84 credits Exotic Feathers ........................................ 84 credits Kulti vine Netting .................................... 525 credits Kuat Kuat: Ung Obnaa's Supplies Glassite Beads ......................................... 42 credits Kuati Newt-Silk ........................................ 63 credits Cloth-of-Gold ......................................... 131 credits Spike-Snail Pearls ..................................... 63 credits Mon Calamari Mon Calamari: Drogol's Leruka Cloth ........................................... 56 credits Synthleather ........................................... 61 credits Elastex ................................................ 40 credits Glassite Beads ......................................... 40 credits Mon Calamari: Public Market Spike-Snail Pearls ..................................... 61 credits Shimmersilk ............................................ 71 credits Oona Oona: Junk Sorter Durasteel Fashion Links ................................ 28 credits Strawcloth ............................................. 37 credits Silver Thread ......................................... 110 credits Paxo Paxo: Pax City - Upper Promenade West Peacock Cloth .......................................... 80 credits Gundark Cashmere ....................................... 45 credits Aeien Silk ............................................. 90 credits Delicate Lace ......................................... 230 credits Sullust Idyllast - Stitch In Time Tailors Dantooine Fluff-Cotton ................................. 47 credits Glassite Beads ......................................... 42 credits Exotic Feathers ........................................ 84 credits Tatooine Tatooine: Mos Eisley - Marketplace Strawcloth ............................................. 40 credits Leruka Cloth ........................................... 55 credits Thyferra Promenade North Thyferran Saricloth .................................... 76 credits Cloth-of-Gold ......................................... 127 credits Strawcloth ............................................. 41 credits